bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reku 'Mega Kal'
Reku "Mega Kal" is a novice comic maker, artist, and writer. Before BZPower Reku was really into LEGO when Bionicle came out in 2001, but not until November of 2001 did he become a fan. From 2002 to 2003, Reku surfed only two sites: Bionicle.com and LEGO.com. Bionicle.com was filled with updates on what happened in the story, while he enjoyed looking at other members' MOCs on LEGO.com. In 2003, Reku became bored with the MOCs, and decided to check out a small forum on Bionicle.com. After reading a few posts, a member mentioned a site called 'BZPower'. Curious, Reku looked it up and found the huge forum. BZPower For two years, Reku wandered the forum as a guest, until in 2005, he joined under the name of Mega Kal. Almost immediately, he started his comic series, Mega Kal's Comix. He got very few replies in the topic, and all of the posts involved making the sprites better, as they were the first form of Chimoru. The topic was never closed, but no one ever posted in it again. On July 21, he launched a movie, featuring a two new characters, Dark Kal and Accura. He also borrowed Dark709's characters. Unfortately, it was never finished. Reku then tried and failed at making a comedy. After that, without anything to really do, Reku wandered the forum, viewing topics and occasionally posting. Then, in early fall of 2005, Reku found Bionicle Star Wars, and immediately became a fan. He had developed a Razor version of himself, using Kotahn's mask. He became a guest star, appearing disguised as a plushie that was included in his kit. Later, he became a permanent guest star. Episode IV: A New Hope One day in late December, Reku was viewing Bionicle Star Wars, and noticed fellow fan Satua the Chronicler was about to start making comics. Reku had once seen a topic where two members simultaneously made comics in the same topic, and hoping it might be a good idea, he PMed Satua about it. Satua agreed, and closed his original topic that he had started earlier in the week. Reku then created the comics titled Satua and Mega Kal's Comic Co.. It lasted for well over a year, but then died in the summer after a near-death experience in the spring. A new member replied in the topic, probably a fan from months before, and accidentally got the topic closed. In early fall of 2007, Reku found that Onewa81 was planning on making comics. Hoping that the third time would be the charm, he asked him about it. Onewa81 agreed, but wasn't on for an entire month. Reku, feeling that a leave of absence like that would be too long, they didn't make comics. Reku and Satua then decided to become partners again, and begun their comic series, this time called Otter and Otter Comic Co.. Unfortunately, the topic was closed in under a month. Thus ended 2007. 2008 Comics and Epics In early 2008, Reku wrote a few short stories. They were not posted in very much, and he abandoned them. In mid-summer, he began another epic titled Tuyet, the story of two Matoran who began fierce enemies but would one day become good friends. The topic was slightly popular, but was abandoned when Reku had a brilliant idea for a new epic involving many of the same principals. In late summer, Reku became the final member of the multi-author comic series, Summer Jam. He made one of the last comics as his entry comic, but was unable to complete a guest star comic because the topic was closed, due to the "lack of summer". Reku has been pondering about starting an Australian Summer Jam or Winter Jelly. Soon after Summer Jam was closed, school began for Reku. But he had a need for comic making. Summer Jam wouldn't be enough. After a couple of PMs with Satua, now known as Kothra, they planned on making new comics. Reku began work on a comic and uploaded it before schoolwork swamped him. Kothra began his own comics, titled Blue Orange Comic Ltd. Reku, though unable to make comics, created ideas for them in his study halls (and occasionally classes). He soon had about seven scripts for comics, but has yet to make them. In November of 2008, an idea inspired by Comic 86 of Turaga Dlakii's Channel Billion series erupted into the head of Reku. Using GIMP, he began work on a high-detail comic sub-series involving the main antagonist, Shadow, trapping Reku, Talkio, and Kothra in a parallel dimension, where they will be meeting several guest stars who have also been trapped their. They all will be faced with threats like Shadow Ninjas, who will each all wear the same custom mask by Reku. As of 2010, no such series has been made and Reku has been absent for a while. Trivia *Though Reku is a (self-proclaimed) brilliant writer and reader, he still cannot get above a 'C' in World Liturature. He blames his evil Lit teacher. *Reku believes his Motorola Razr gets better reception in his pants pocket. *Reku is really, really shy off of his computer. No lie. *His name is pronounced "WREH-KOO". Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters